


[Drabble] Oasis

by niigaki



Category: A Pink, Boyfriend, Boyfriend (Band), K-pop, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oasis: a place of peace, safety, or happiness in the midst of trouble or difficulty.<br/>.<br/>because beside you, i feel happy ♥<br/>.<br/>drabble-ish, random, plot-bunny, chaptered. multi pairing (youngmin/yookyung; kwangmin/hayoung; minwoo/chorong). all hail boyfriend/apink. prompts taken from infantrum ' '/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hypocrite

.

"Youngmin- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Noona_. Kenapa?"

"Humm, tidak. Hanya saja kukira kau sedang kesal."

"Kesal? Hehe, mana mungkin. Lihat, aku tertawa kan?"

"Hngg, tapi matamu nggak nampak sedang tersenyum."

"...bagaimana _Noona_ tahu?"

.

.

.

Selama ini Jo Youngmin merasa dirinya adalah seorang munafik. Yang memasang topeng setiap kali berhadapan dengan orang lain, yang menutupi perasaan yang sesungguhnya di balik senyum lebar, yang mengukir imaji remaja suci cerah ceria tanpa cela. Menyembunyikan segala emosi dan keburukan yang dimiliki. Hanya di muka kembarannya saja ia baru melepas topeng.

Sesuatu yang ia paksakan, demi mewujudkan impian sebagai seorang idola. Baginya, tak masalah jika ia mengiris hatinya sendiri selama ia dapat meraih mimpi di akhir nanti. Karena nyatanya fans tak peduli mengenai apa yang ada di balik topeng, yang mereka inginkan hanya wajah tampan dan vokal mengagumkan--juga banyak _fanservice_. Bukan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya yang keruh ini.

Sebuah fakta yang kian lama kian memberati pundak.

.

.

.

"Entahlah, _feeling_?"

Kekehan geli berkumandang.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Karena Yookyung- _noona_ lucu?"

"Enak saja."

Youngmin kembali tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau betulan tidak apa-apa ya."

Youngmin tertegun merasakan ada usapan di puncak kepalanya.

_Itu berkat_ Noona _._

.

Jo Youngmin masih saja merasa dirinya sebagai munafik. Masih bersembunyi di balik topeng penuh senyum. Masih berpura-pura. Masih mencipta dinding di antara dirinya dengan orang lain. Hanya sang kembaran saja yang diizinkan memegang kunci dari pagar di sekitarnya..

.

"Yookyung perhatian sekali ya padaku."

"Eh-ah-apa-apaan?! Mana panggilan ' _noona_ '-mu, heh?"

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku, eh, Yookyung?"

" _Yah!_ Jo Youngmin, jangan besar kepala!"

Youngmin hanya memamerkan seringai lebar.

"Sifat aslimu ternyata menyebalkan ya. _Tsk_."

.

...dan seorang lagi.


	2. one season

Ada istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama yang populer di kalangan para gadis. Yang sayangnya menurut gadis ini adalah sesuatu yang bodoh dan hanya berupa angan-angan. Dalam dunia nyata, mana mungkin ada yang dapat jatuh cinta hanya dalam sekali pandang. Tidak logis. Sekalipun benar, pasti itu bukanlah cinta--karena tidak mungkin kau mencintai seseorang hanya dari wajah.

 

Bagi sang _maknae_ , setidaknya butuh satu musim berlalu untuk dapat menaruh hati. Satu musim berikutnya untuk jatuh cinta. Sekejap pandang dan langsung luluh dalam pesona lawan jenis--bukankah hal itu hanya akan membuktikan bahwa perempuan adalah manusia murahan?

 

"Hayoung- _sshi_?"

 

Semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi, jantung yang berdebar-debar, dan rasa senang yang mendadak melanda.

 

" _Oppa, waeyo_?"

 

Satu musim.

 

Saat ini ia tak dapat mendefinisikan hal yang membuat dadanya berdenyar hangat sebagai sebuah perasaan jatuh cinta. Belum ada satu musim semenjak ia mengenal pemuda di hadapan. Belum satu musim berlalu semenjak stage special yang membuatnya mulai melihat eksistensi seorang Jo Kwangmin. Belum satu musim.

 

Seharusnya ia tidak jatuh hati.

 

_Belum._


	3. brother

Sang pemuda bersurai pirang menatap _maknae_ dari grup yang menjadi _partner_ dalam _stage special_ acara akhir tahun ini dengan seksama. Bola matanya yang tergolong besar memandang tanpa berkedip. Beberapa saat mendapati perhatian semacam itu tanpa henti, membuat Hayoung sedikit gerah.

 

" _Oppa_ , kenapa?"

 

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, dengan ujung bibir yang ditarik membentuk senyum menggoda. "Kwangmin enak ya," ucapnya pelan, lebih banyak diarahkan pada dirinya sendiri daripada objek yang diamati. "Minwoo juga. Mereka pernah berpasangan dengan gadis semanismu."

 

(Terdengar suara yang familiar seperti orang yang tersedak di balik punggung.)

 

"E-eh, kenapa Youngmin- _oppa_ bisa berkata seperti itu?"

 

Ujung telunjuk diarahkan pada paras sang gadis yang nampak jauh lebih merah daripada sebelumnya, "Kau memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _`oppa`_ , kan?" Setelah Hayoung mengangguk, Youngmin melanjutkan, "Nah, mereka dipanggil _`oppa`_ oleh _partner_ nya. Enak kan? Yookyung nggak pernah memanggilku _`oppa`_."

 

(Kali ini suara batuk yang berkumandang.)

 

Seakan terpanggil oleh kalimat bocah pirang tersebut, Yookyung datang menghampiri. " _Yah!_ Jo Youngmin! Sadar diri," tangannya diletakkan pada pinggang, "Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu _`oppa`_? Umurmu lebih muda daripadaku," lalu berdecak. "Seharusnya kau yang memanggilku _`noona`_." Dilanjutkan gerutuan lirih.

 

"Yookyung.. cemburu, eh?"

 

...

 

"...jangan mimpi."

 

Hayoung kebingungan menghadapi percakapan antara kedua orang yang berada di masing-masing sisinya ini.

 

-

 

(" _Hyung_ , jangan macam-macam."

 

"Memang kenapa?"

 

"Walau kau ini kakakku, tapi tak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu Hayoung."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Oh, jadi begitu rupanya.")


	4. airport

Celingak-celinguk, kepalanya ditolehkan ke kiri dan kanan, sementara manik matanya menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru bandara yang dipadati oleh manusia. Bibirnya otomatis membentuk senyum saat ada paparazi yang tertangkap mata, tapi kemudian merengut heran begitu tak ada lensa kamera yang terarah padanya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menghela napas panjang.

 

"Tidak ada ya?"

 

"Hm? Siapa?"

 

Sang _maknae_ menyentuh tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu-malu. " _Noona._ "

 

Youngmin ber- _pokerface_ -ria dan menoyor kepala Minwoo dengan jengkel. "Yang selama ini kau panggil noona bukan cuma satu orang," gerutuannya terdengar pelan, diiringi dengan gelengan kepala. "SISTAR- _sunbaenim_? Hyorin- _noona_ , maksudmu? Mereka sudah lebih dulu pulang dengan pesawat sebelum ini--?"

 

"Bukan, hehe."

 

Youngmin mengerutkan kening dan memutar otak. Seingatnya, yang membuat kawannya ini berlaku sok malu-malu kucing seperti itu hanyalah-- "Chorong- _noona_?" Anggukan dari lawan bicaranya membuat Youngmin berdecak. "Memang ada urusan apa A Pink sampai harus ke bandara? Mereka kan sibuk dengan kegiatan--"

 

" _Noona_ bilang di _email_ , kalau sempat, mau ikut menjemput G.Na- _sunbae_ yang kembali ke Korea bersama kita. Kupikir bisa bertemu."

 

"..."

 

"Kenapa?"

 

"Kenapa _progress_ kalian cepat sekali?" Youngmin merangkul pundak sang maknae dan berbisik lirih hingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya. "Yookyung--ikut juga nggak?"

 

"Hmmm, aku nggak menanyakannya. Tapi sepertinya sih--" pandangannya kembali diedarkan, "mereka nggak datang."

 

Youngmin menghela napas panjang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> namanya fanfic, ini bukan kejadian nyata, hanya hasil fging butthurt!shipper semata :"| ceritanya ngebayangin mereka di bandara pas balik ke korea habis GDA kemaren //// sebel banget boyfriend sama a pink ke jepang beda hari. ugh. (...) #APA


	5. social network

"Yookyung- _ah_ ~! Kenapa akunmu nggak pernah di _update_ lagi?"

 

" _Yah_ , Jo Youngmin!" _Tsk_. Yookyung menelan rasa kesalnya karena mendapat panggilan yang tidak sopan dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Kalimat omelannya ditelan kembali begitu melihat tatapan manis dari lawan bicara. "Akun apa maksudmu?"

 

" _Twitter_."

 

"Eh?" Keningnya otomatis berkerut, heran. "Iya, karena.. aku lebih nyaman dengan _wagle_... sih." Kepala sedikit meneleng. "Kenapa? Memangnya kau sendiri punya _twitter_? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?"

 

"Ada, tapi itu akun bersama, satu grup."

 

"Ah..."

 

...

 

"Kenapa mendadak bertanya begitu?"

 

"Hmmm aku.. iri dengan beberapa _sunbae_ yang saling _mention_ , bercakap-cakap di muka umum. Ingin mencoba juga." Youngmin mengangkat bahunya, tak acuh. "Kupikir bisa mengajakmu ngobrol. Tapi kalau kau sendiri nggak pernah membuka _twitter_ , _mention_ dariku sepertinya juga akan sia-sia saja."

 

Yookyung ternganga. "Kau gila? Kalau sampai kau _mention_ aku, dan fansmu tahu, pasti akan banyak _bash_ yang kuterima." Kepalanya menggeleng. Suaranya melirih kemudian, "Apalagi menggunakan akun gabungan. Astaga Jo Youngmin, aku tak pernah paham dengan pikiranmu." Ada semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi sang gadis, walau gerutuan masih lolos dari bibirnya.

 

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku buat akun baru, khusus untuk berbicang denganmu. Nggak bakal ada yang tahu, aku janji. Jadi kamu bisa tenang."

 

"..."

 

"Kita DM-DMan saja, bagaimana?"

 

"...apa itu?"

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DELUSIONAL SHIPPER IS DELUSIONAL =)) #dibuang


End file.
